The present invention relates to a tool box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool box which can receive metal articles by a magnetic force.
A conventional tool box can receive a large number of parts such as nuts, screws, and washers. However, the parts will be mixed together after the tool box is shaked while the user carry the tool box.